supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dietrich Fech
Biography Dietrich Fech (June 30, 1921 - April 28, 1945) is a young male German sniper from the 1940's, he is killed from repeated stabs to the throat from Jonathan Woods. He is the co-leader along with Antonino Rossi of the Team Terrific 10's European League, a unit made up of European members. Personality When he was alive, he was ridiculed for his short slim build, but was a very powerful sniper, he was very timid and hid himself from the Holocaust, as he was disgusted, he is shown to be stoic and quiet, but loved watching Allied soldiers suffer, like Antonino and Ryou, and his and their relatives, his English is very poor and he and his family only speak German, which is annoying for Jonathan He is also very shy and didn't speak much. Appearance Dietrich Fech was a young man of below average height and average weight, making the shortest of the three sniper spirits, only 5'5, while Ryou was 5'6, while Antonino was the tallest, 5'7 He had dark, messy hair covered by a Stalhelm, he wore a WWII-era German uniform with a Mauser 98k sniper rifle on the back, and wears a swastika armband, which he stole to hide a birth defect which caused his upper right arm to be darker than some parts. As a ghost, his neck and uniform are splattered with blood and the uniform is tattered, the swastika on his armband is now bloodied and covered. Also as a ghost, he seems to prefer modern clothing than his own uniform. History Dietrich Fech was born in 1921 to Heinrich Fech and Maria Fech, he had 4 sisters and 1 brother, he was the youngest of 6 children, he had pollen allergies and was lactose intolerant, at the age of 10, he was in the Hitler Youth alongside his brother Hermann, In 1933, his mother committed suicide after being sacked from her job as a doctor, unfortunately, Hermann died in a car accident on 1934 at age of 14 and his 15-year old sister Louise from cancer, leaving his 3 sisters devastated and him the heir of the family fortune, in 1937, he became a sniper, and named his rifle "Louise Hermann" after his two deceased siblings, in 1938, tensions between Germany and the USA began to rise, this caused Dietrich to be in the army, and met his future wife Monika Fech (neé Schösel) and got married, they later had a child, Alois, and when the Tripartite agreement was signed, he met two Axis snipers and their family, Ryou Shako and Antonino Rossi, two months after, another child Hans in 1940 December, in 1941, his wife was hired for a concentration camp, and he had to be out on the job, leaving his two sons with his Jewish maid, whom pretended to treat badly by giving her a tattered dress and using his blood on her and thinking it's hers and making it look like she was raped numerous times by using small samples of his seminal fluids on her legs, in 1942, he was in the Battle of Stalingrad and managed to escape, weak from starvation, he found Antonino Rossi, whom took back to Italy to be treated, in 1943, Antonino died from strangulation and gunshots, in 1944, he visited the Auschwitz concentration camp with his son Alois to see his wife, who worked there, in 1945, bombs were dropped, killing Monika I and Alois, three days later, he was killed when a rogue soldier came to his room and stabbed him to death, his son Hans would survive the horrific war. Conversations Dietrich: "" (Translation: I'm allergic to pollen and lactose, great, Now I'll spend the entire spring sneezing, how s*** is that?!) Sophie the Otter: "Josef, what does he mean?" Josef: "" (Translation: He is allergic to pollen, and lactose, he hates both allergies, pollen symptoms are itchy eyes and constant sneezing, his lactose intolerance causes stomach cramps, fevers, and collapsing, his military unit was given at least 10 warnings that he was allergic to it, the Shako, Fech, and Rossi Families had at least an allergy passed down, Shako, it was tree nuts, Fech, it was pollen, Rossi, it was penicillin) Sophie: "Danke, Josef. You should help your family avoid the triggers of their allergy symptoms." Josef explaining the families' common allergies Josef: "" (Translation: Dietrich, One time a weeaboo when I was in school vandalised my yearbook name, what did she put down?, Adolf Hitler, Adolf motherf***ing Hitler!) Dietrich: "" (Translation: Really, I heard Google Maps accidentally gave the Theodor-Heuss-Platz the name it used to have when I was alive, Adolf-Hitler-Platz) Josef: "" (Translation: You were just a man from a nation, a nation that some despicable stuff, but you killed soldiers, and never killed Jews, because, you wouldn't take part, You were scared and his with your family until the bombings, and you lost your life on April 28th, by Jonathan Woods, in your place, the Fech manor) Josef and Dietrich talk to each other Dietrich: "" (Translation: The last time I ever saw Mr. Hitler was after the Battle of Stalingrad, where I done my own sniping,, after that battle, I was very hungry, tired, and my knees hurt, I his from the Russians, I ended up on the streets of Warsaw after that, seems unrealistic, despite the gnawing pain and being desperate, after that, Antonino found me after Antonino went there for a holiday, he picked me up, went to his private jet, and went back to Italy, where I stayed for a few days until my wounds healed, ate, and after that, I went back to Germany with his help, thank god for that) Antonino: "" (Translation: You were starving, and you looked like total s***, you were thinner than you were, covered in dirt, and plus, you almost died) How Dietrich survived the Battle of Stalingrad Dietrich: "" (Translation: You really like staring at my corpse, Don't you Monika II) Monika II: "" (Translation: Yes, sorry If this upsets you, This just interests me, looking at corpses, why is yours in the basement?) Dietrich: "" (Translation: My maid put it there, she found me dead, she hid the body, in dust, the door said "Dietrich Heinrich Fech 1921-1945, Final resting place" covered is dust, it has been there for at least many decades) Dietrich to Monika II, his great-granddaughter Quotes from Theory Smash Brawl (Translation: Oktoberfest!) ~ Dietrich winning Holen Sie sich den Fick aus Deutschland und bleiben Sie aus! (Translation: Get the f*** out of Germany and stay out!) ~ Defeating Jonathan or Garrett Woods Raus! Raus! (Translation: Go! Go!) ~ Dietrich makes an entrance (weak moans) Nein.... (Translation: No....) ~ Dietrich losing Schloss die hölle auf, Fräulein (Translation: Shut the h*** up, Miss) ~ Dietrich to Stacie Todaro or Another Nicole Birou-Jennings Hallo, H********! (Translation: Hello, b****es!) ~ Dietrich insulting any women on the battlefield Quotes Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, welche Medikamente Hitler auf, als er diese Scheiße erklärt, und ich war wie "Oh mir jemand helfen, Gott", Ich möchte wirklich mich zu töten, wurde meine Frau in die Scheiße gezogen, habe meine Söhne gezogen in diesem Mist Krieg (Translation: To be honest, I don't know what drugs Hitler was on when he declared this s***, and I was like "oh someone help me god", I really wanna kill myself, my wife got dragged into the bulls***, my sons got dragged into this c*** war) Deine Schwester schaut meine Fäulnis Leiche, es kriecht mir ein wenig (Your sister looks at my rotting corpse, it creeps me out a little bit) Ryou, was zum Teufel war los mit japanischen Kriegsgefangenenlager? wie zum Teufel haben sie es geschafft, dass sich wie Auschwitz sein? Heilige Scheiße! (Ryou, what the f*** was wrong with Japanese POW camps? how the f*** did they manage that to be like Auschwitz? Holy s***!) Ich wusste nie, dass Hitler in 12 Jahren 12 Millionen Menschen töten würde. (I never knew Hitler was gonna kill 12 million people in 12 years) (You would never realize how much my mother despised Hitler, my mom before he came to power worked as a doctor and she was a good one, the f***face thought a place for a woman was the home and bare annoying brats that threatened to call the Nazi Police if you ever said something bad about the regime, she was sacked from her job and she cried for hours on end, she committed suicide with her father's service handgun, I was twelve when she died, my maid was Jewish and I warned her not to do anything "Jew-like" to stop Hitler's bull****) (My sons and I actually found anti-Semitic propaganda more humorous than indoctrinating and we hardly paid any attention, both of them had to stop going to school in order to stop their indoctrination at the end of the war, and honestly, I only liked Rommel and the guy who tried to kill the toothbrush moustache dips***) Jonathan war bekannt dafür, dass er deutsche Soldaten entführt und sie brutal getötet oder monatlich gefangen gehalten hat. (Jonathan was known for kidnapping off-duty German soldiers and brutally killing them or keeping them prisoner for months) (When my body was discovered, one of the guys who discovered it vomited, one guy said it looked lik an explosive collar blew up) (I had an underground bunker underneath my garden, and me and Antonino, the Kuro Unit, we all talked trash about Hitler's inner circle, we were never caught, it had no windows, and was locked if we were in it, and we had to tell Monika, Hans and Alois that I was out shopping, Antonino asked me why Goebbels looked like a skeleton, yet he had kids, yes, and he called Göring the fat f*** who came to town, Himmler the nerd p****, and Hitler the one testicle man) (When Hitler came to power, just one year, my father hanged himself, he decided he didn't want to grow up in with the Third Reich, so, I was orphaned throughout the entire thing) (No, I was not in the Schutzstaffel, I was 4 inches shy from the their minimum height, and I usually did gurellia tactics from behind the front, that was about it, the reason they agreed to have me was because I was a very good sniper) (A lot of SS men wanted to marry my maid, despite her being Jewish, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was very beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes, this is what Hitler considered pure Germans, ironically, She was the only one of my close family and friends to live up to this ideal, She actually ended up marrying a SS soldier named Leopold Shödel, who had to live in my house, and when I told him that she was Jewish, he laughed it off, and denied this, and sometimes, he took her to work, and he died in 1945 and she died in 1951, at least 5 days after Himmler died, when he decided to allow the US troops to execute him via firing squad, he was buried in an unmarked grave) (I onxe saw this Social Justice Warrior telling people to boycott the sales of Attack on Titan manga because she believed it was Anti-Semitic propaganda, despite Attack on Titan's Japanese origins, she thought that one of the characters, Erwin Smith, who was really f***ing awesome, was based off Reinhard Heydrich, yes, he does resemble him a little, when clearly he was named after Erwin motherf***ing Rommel, who was a f***ing bada** of a man, she believed the Titans were the Jews, Slavs and Poles, She believed Eren was based of Hitler, and that Armin was an Aryan race person what Hitler believed to be true Germans, and that Levi, wait for it, was based of Joseph Goebbels and Heinrich Himmler, yes, I have the belief the characters are of German descent and it's quite awesome actually, she even whined because there was a character called Flegel in it, because of Hermann Fegelein, who was actually nicknamed Flegelein because the other Nazis found him so f***ing annoying, I could just go on forever! Me and a couple of Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS soldiers spent the entire boycott laughing at her, one of the Waffen said that this was highly hilarious and he actually recorded it and posted it online, the title?: "Crazy B**** Rants about Attack on Titan" Trivia *He is allergic to pollen and is lactose intolerant *Did not take part in the Holocaust due to issues over seeing bloodied corpses, and kept fainting and being nauseous at dead bodies *His full name is Dietrich Heinrich Fech, he was mostly called by his middle name by most American soldiers and close friends because they had difficulty pronouncing his real name properly, and was nicknamed "Heini" by Monika I. *Almost died from starvation at the Battle of Stalingrad, but managed to escape after it ended by disgusing himself as a corpse. *He likes anything lactose-free. *He is ticklish, according to Antonino, and is very vulnerable to tickling, much to his dismay. *He plays L4D with Antonino and Ryou. *Despite his hatred for Hitler, he has no qualms making fun of him, he enjoys Downfall parodies. *His last words were "Nein......" (German for 'No.......') Category:People from Germany Category:Ghosts Category:German Ghosts Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Adults Category:People born in 1921 Category:People born in June Category:Males